Love Game
by KeyRing
Summary: L discovers Light's obsession with trashy music and one thing leads to another. L/Light, oneshot, lemon.


**A/N**: This is a fic written for the LJ meme dn_kink. The kink was L/Light sex brought on by Lady Gaga's song Love Game, so obviously listening to that song while reading would probably make it more effective. Also, reviews are much appreciated because I haven't written anything in a long time. Thanks! 3

---

They're still handcuffed.

It has been approximately eight days, twenty-three hours and six minutes since L had Light chained to him, not that Light's counting. It isn't the daily routine they go through that bothers him since they spent the majority of their time watching the monitors and going over evidence at headquarters. And he has long since gotten over the awkwardness of bathing and using the bathroom. It _is_ slightly creepy to have L crouched next to the bath tub softly sucking on his thumb while Light is in the shower, but he knows the detective is harmless so he regards it as nothing unlike a high school locker room experience. It's sleeping that bothers him the most. Lying next to L at night, close enough for L to smell the shampoo in his brown hair and see the moonlight glide over his skin makes him feel vulnerable and exposed. Undoubtedly the detective watches him as he sleeps, listening for Light to sleep talk clues that would further increase L's suspicions, and knowing that makes Light extremely uneasy.

It's a Wednesday night after an unproductive day. Frustrated and mentally exhausted from the case, Light is underneath the sheets with a book and his walkman. L is hunched in his usual position on his side of the queen-sized bed, thumb hanging off his lip and staring at Light. After three minutes of becoming increasingly more and more irritated, Light can't take it anymore.

"Is my reading this book going to convince you that I'm Kira, Ryuuzaki?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you staring at me for?"

"I'm wondering what you're listening to."

"…What does that have to do with anything?" Light asks, taken aback from such a random inquiry.

"Nothing at all," L admits. "I just thought that since we've been spending so much time together recently, it would be polite to express interest in who you are personally."

"So you can determine if I'm Kira based on my interests." Light is thoroughly miffed now.

"No," says L again, blinking. "I'm simply interested in what type of music you enjoy."

"Well, it's nothing- _Hey!_" Light attempts to throw his walkman on the floor and say goodnight, but L is too quick for him. His spidery fingers snatch the headphones and player from Light's grasp, turn up the volume, and dangle the black ear padding next to his face.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Light snickers. "I can honestly say I'm surprised. Isn't this a little... _naughty_ for you, Light-kun?"

"It's my sister's," Light mutters, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm sure it is," L muses. "In any case, put it on the stereo. I'm curious as to where this 'disco stick' nonsense leads."

"It's the only song on the CD, it didn't burn correctly."

"No matter," L has his thumb in his mouth again. "Play it."

Light submits out of sheer embarrassment. He removes the CD from the walkman and places the disc in the stereo system next to their bed. He can feel L's penetrating gaze on his back. His embarrassment turning into more irritation, Light turns up the volume and pushes play. The song begins, loud and electronic, the bass almost vibrating the walls.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," Light mutters under his breath, crawling back on the bed.

"...Yes, I bet you do," L smirks, looking at Light with a mischievous expression on his pale face.

"You-!" snarls Light, legitimately angry now. He pulls his fist back to make L's left eye even blacker than it already looks, but he stops before following through. The detective is looking at him with something new in his eyes, something Light has never seen before. He's moved his hands from his knees to flat on the blanket with his arms between his legs; an animalistic crouch. He looks wild. His slender tongue darts out and licks his lower lip and the breath catches in Light's throat. He lowers his arm.

_I want to kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

Light can deduce L's intentions easily, his lecherous expression is a dead giveaway. Does he honestly think fucking Light right here, right now is going to prove anything? He's playing games. Mind games, like always. Light opens his mouth to tell L to back off, but the sultry look in L's eyes isn't going away, and Light's cheeks are starting to flush from being observed so closely. Light stares back, taking in every detail of the detective's face. L is almost beautiful - tragically so- the way his dark hair hangs in his face, framing his large eyes and accentuating the curve of his delicate lips. Light feels drawn to him, but he doesn't know if it's out of desire or curiosity. Perhaps it's a mixture of both. Either way, he decides to play along and see if L can keep up.

_Guess he wants to play_

_Wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

Light doesn't waste any time. He crawls across the bed and bites L's lower lip, growling deep in his throat. L closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Light's neck, winding his long fingers in his hair. Light presses a hard, passionate kiss against L's mouth, pushing his tongue in and tasting the inside of L's cheeks. Their bodies are pulsing to the electronic sound as they ravish each other, and Light is intrigued by how natural this feels, even though L is another male. L grabs Light by the collar, kisses him forcefully, and shoves him backwards into the pillows. He crawls on top of him and begins to unbutton Light's shirt while nibbling his earlobe and kissing his neck.

"Ryuuzaki- _L_," moans Light, abandoning the alias and squirming between L's thighs. He's surprised at how aroused he is. Maybe this isn't a game anymore. Maybe this is for real.

"Shh," hisses L, removing the last button. He lowers his mouth to Light's chest and laps at a nipple. Light inhales sharply and L begins to suck. Light is completely hard now, painfully so, and the detective is also. Light can feel L's erection grinding against his leg as he licks Light's chest, moving down his torso to his stomach. Suddenly, L stops, his head cocked towards the stereo. "She's right, you know," he says after a pause. "This beat _is_ sick." He smirks and goes back to sucking zig zags along Light's contours.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want to touch you for a minute_

Light has never been this turned on before and it's starting to scare him. He doesn't know if it's because of L's odd sex appeal or because he just hasn't gotten any in so long. He's enjoying this too much to be merely play-acting. He never thought that he would ever benefit so profusely from his hidden Lady Gaga obsession. Light gazes down his body at L dragging his tongue up his skin, looking at him alluringly through his long, dark bangs, and a shiver passes through his body. There's no doubt about it anymore. _ L is fucking sexy._

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

L works his way back up Light's chest and neck and straddles him again, hair providing curtains for their faces as their tongues meet for a second round. It's Light's turn to have his arms locked around L's neck, and he's hungrily kissing L like he's never kissed anyone else in his entire life. L's chained hand has found Light's erection now, and he's slowly rubbing it through his pants. He's applying just enough pressure to arouse Light even more, but not enough to satisfy him. Light is gripping the sheets and thrusting into L's hand, moaning into the aggressive kisses. He moves his mouth to L's neck and begins to suck, causing L to shudder. Light takes advantage of L's momentary loss of cognitive movement. He can still feel L's cock between against his thigh, so he moves his leg up and down to return the favor. He can tell that L is starting to lose control; his breathing is ragged in Light's ear as Light puts the finishing touches on the new ruby red mark on L's neck. The taste of L's skin and this song- god, this _song_- is overwhelming his senses and he's not sure how much longer he can hold on.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

This is still a game though, and Light isn't going to forfeit control yet. He still has to return to the task at hand: find out what L is trying to gain by fucking him. Light pulls L underneath him and switches their positions. L makes a soft mewling noise as Light traps him under his body.

"Ever had your cock sucked, L?" he asks, panting, hair damp with sweat. The temperature in the room has risen considerably since their lips had first touched. L's jeans are removed to reveal tented boxers that Light's swift hands also yank off in a heartbeat. L is biting his lower lip, staring at Light with lust-clouded eyes that drive Light up the wall. He grabs L's cock and licks the head. A strangled moan escapes L's lips and he chews on his lower lip even harder. Light suspects that L has never been touched by anyone other than himself before. Every caress causes a whimper to escape from those perfect, delicate lips. Light doesn't bother teasing any longer. If he continues playing, L will definitely come too early, and that isn't in the plan. No, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Light opens his mouth and engulfs L's erection, sucking and pressing his tongue against it's underside.

"Light," exhales L. His cheeks are flushed as Light sucks harder. L's fingers are tangled in Light's hair as he bucks his hips into Light's mouth.

Light can sense the climax approaching, he can taste the pre-come. But the game isn't over until he says it is. He slides L's throbbing, unsatisfied cock out of his mouth.

_You've indicated your interest_

_And I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

"I want to take a ride on your disco stick, L," Light growls. "Give it to me." He's going to let L think that by letting the detective dominate, he's surrendered his power.

L hesitates, still trying to catch his breath from the abruptly unfinished blowjob, but then he smirks. "My pleasure," he says, rolling them over again. Light's jeans are unzipped, shirts come completely off and all articles of clothing end up in a pile on the floor. Light notices that L is holding something red between his fingers.

"What's in your hand?" Realization slowly diffuses into his expression. "...You carry that _around_ with you?"

L holds the bottle of lubricant over Light's face. "Strawberry." he unscrews the lid and coats his fingers with red gel, then sticks the tip of his index finger in his mouth and sucks with pink lips swollen from sex. "It's sweet," he grins, and spreads Light's legs apart.

_A love game_

_A love game_

"You really are a pervert," Light says, secretly relishing the idea of L eating lubricant to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"Yes, maybe I am," L looks thoughtful. "But you asked me to fuck you, so we're the same."

"No," Light disagrees, "I'm not-" Light yelps and writhes between L's thighs as a finger is pushed inside him.

"You were saying?" And another.

"_Fuck_, L, _fuck me_."

"And the magic word is?" A third finger is inserted.

"_Please_," cries Light, unable to take it anymore. "L, please!"

L silently thrusts inside Light. He's warm and tight and the detective is pushing himself in as deep as he can. Light feels like his entire body has been split apart. The pain is excruciating, but the pleasure is euphoric. The combination is making his head spin. He can't hear himself because of the adrenaline and the music pulsing through his veins, but he knows he's screaming in ecstasy. L presses his hand against his mouth to silence him. Light bites the skin of L's palm to keep his vocal chords from vibrating and he can taste blood in his mouth and L thrusts further and further inside. "L," he whimpers. "L." Light knows that L thinks he's winning, that he's got him begging for more, but Light knows that L is just as close to climax as he is. Jaw clenched, L is quickening his pace, slamming himself harder and harder into Light. Light is overloaded, he can't control himself anymore and he comes onto his stomach with a strangled moan. L also can't take it and explodes inside of Light, collapsing on top of the seventeen-year-old and shuddering.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

The two are a tangled mess of bodies covered in saliva and semen. L pulls out of Light and rolls over, chest heaving. He reaches into a drawer next to the bed, pulls out a remote control and turns off the music. The sudden silence is eerie with the only remaining sound their still-heavy breathing and the smell of hot sex sticky in the air. Light doesn't know who won but he doesn't care anymore. His skin is still tingling all over from having been fucked by the world's greatest detective. No one is ever going to find out about this. Never. He steals a glance at L, who is lying on his back staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Light asks.

"I think I've grown to enjoy that song," L murmurs into the darkness.

Light vows to never listen to it again.


End file.
